


Yogurt Run

by Scarletbat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Leo is adorable, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9958145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Leo had cravings, Frank is Tired, Hazel is tired,And there is yogurt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



“No”

 

“But Frank I'm hungry!” Leo whined  and the shapeshifter sighed. 

 

“Leo it is 4:00 in the morning I'm tired and you're asking me to go get you frozen yogurt with gummy bears?” Frank asked in disbelief and Leo nodded.

 

“I'm craving Frozen yogurt!” Leo said pouting and frank sighed before sitting up. 

 

“I'll be back in five minutes, “ With that Frank grabbed his keys and set off to get yogurt for his pregnant boyfriend knowing Hazel would laugh later.

\------

The line was long. Too fucking long.

 

‘ _ Leo is going to castrate me.’  _ Frank thought as a man around his age tried to figure out what to get. 

 

“Dude hurry up I got a pregnant firebug at home who will not be pleased if I don't get this yoghurt!” Frank yelled and people murmured in agreeance. 

 

“Piss off jackass I was here first tell the little  **bitch** to wait!” He wasn't letting that fly so he picked up his phone dialed Hazel.

 

“ _ Frank it's 4:05 Leo might wait up but im not.”  _ Hazel grumbled and some people chuckled .

 

“Yeah well baby some Jerk just called Leo a bitch,” firewfireworks in 5,4,3,2….

 

“ _ Oh hell no! You son of a bitch my firebug is no bitch your mama is a bitch and you need to learn some manners or else Frank ain't calling me next time he will kick your ass! Forget it I'm on the way!”  _ The call dropped and everyone paled.

 

“Hey you brought it on yourselves!” Frank said as the screeching of tires was heard. 

 

Hazel burst in Leo in tow obviously angered.

 

“Who called my firebug a bitch!” Hazel screeched and everyone pointed to the front of the line.

 

“Whay gives you the right to call him a bitch huh? As I see no one by your side I'd say you habe no room to talk so you know what you don't deserve yogurt!” Hazel took the yogurt and dumped it on his head.

 

“Now get out and apologize to my firebug!” Hazel commanded and the man scurried along apologizing to Leo on the way.

 

“Now get me a large cuo of Vanilla yogurt with Gummy bears!” Hazel saud and the worker gulped before dashing to the back.

 

“Thank you Hazel!” Leo chirped happily and Hazel smiled. 

 

“Anything for my firebug.”


End file.
